thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Molly Thompson
"What? Like- there was some free meat vending machine down the street? Please." ''- Molly Snapping at Alice.'' Molly Thompson was the first female Character made by Fordee09 . Personality and Appearance Appearance See Picture ^ Personality Molly was bisexual. She wasn't the 'Queen Bee' nor the all out tomboy. She was somewhere in the middle. She didn't have many friends, mainly because the popular girls were jealous of her. When people approached her and tried to talk to her, she shunned them away. She prefered to be by herself. Before Apocalypse Molly prefered to be alone, whether it was listening to music, sculpting, or doing her homework-- she prefered to do it in total solitude. She didn't have many close friends, and the thing that she interacted with the most was probably her dog 'Biscuits'. She loved her parents dearly as they were always so nice and kind to everyone. Josh , her brother, on the other hand got into lots of fights with here for almost everything even if one of them changed the TV Channel. Molly had a part-time job at the 'Java Cafe' in a small mini mall in Riverview before the apocalypse hit. Chapter One - Molly had a minor part in the RPG. She never really had a big storyline as she was killed off near the end of Chapter One. In Chapter One, Molly usually stuck by Josh although she and him weren't on good terms. Molly's rise to fame in the RPG was in 'The Saviors' and 'Battle', where she remembererd the knife in her boot. She, Alice, and Aiden where the ones to open the cells and get everyone out of Twinbrook. Death - *Killed By: Random Savior and Josh Molly died during 'Battle' when a gun-shot pierced her Neck. Christina tried to save her, but, it didn't work. Molly died on the mucky, muddy, wet ground in the middle of Twinbrook. However, the group met her walker later on. Molly reanimated and somehow escaped Twinbrook and followed the group into the awamp. Molly was put down by a distressed and depressed Josh. Afterwards Molly was mentioned several times after Chapter One. Mainly by Josh. Josh usually referenced Molly's hunting knife that was used to kill Carlos and Camoon. Josh and Alice's daughter was later called 'Molly' in memory of Molly. Relationships - Josh Thompson (Brother) Molly and Josh has an on/off relationship. They were basically what any brother and sister combo is. One day; Molly and Josh would get on like a house on fire, another day they'd get on like two enemies in a constant fight. Molly thought that her brother wouldn't love her because of her sexuality; which is why she never came out to him. When Molly died; Josh was heartbroken and so distraught an' regretful that he couldn't save her. So, in the end he loved her- even if he didn't show it often. - Alice Harper (Possible Friend) Molly; like any sane person- was in-debt to Alice after she saved her from a walker. Molly did appear to be sarcastic, snappy, and a bit bitchy to Alice at moments. But, they were reletively friendly towards each other. It is also shown that the two knew how to work together during the 'Twinbrook' arc of Chapter One! - Damion Archer (Friend/Caretaker) Molly found Damion to be extremely funny and cute. Since Molly loved everything about Damion; and he made her think that there was still hope in this world. Of course; Molly and Damion only had a brief friendship as she later left with Josh, Alice, and Christina- leaving Vanessa, Avery, and Damion behind. Trivia *Molly is officially the First RPG-er controlled Survivor to die in the RPG. *Molly is the first and currently the only Bisexual Character. *Molly is based of the Video Game Character, Molly . Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Bisexuals Category:Fordee's Characters Category:Deceased Characters